Siblings Help Relationships Out
by Samsafanfic
Summary: Rukuto and Ami, the siblings of Amu and Ikuto can help Amuto along. Just by the first meeting and second, Ikuto and Amu become closer, both seeing a side of each other they never thought had existed.
1. Chapter 1

**Siblings Help Relationships: Chapter 1**

**Published on May 6th, 2008 - Tuesday**

**I do not own Shugo Chara. If I did Tadase would be dead by now. I don't know why but I have a grudge. **

**Beginning of Chapter 1**

"There he is. Look at Rukuto. He is just a moving statue, no feelings at all." A loud and obnoxious blond bully told his friend, sneering at a boy who was leaning on his desk, looking expressionlessly at a small electronic devise.

The bully, Noegi, and his friend, Arin, sneered at the boy known as Rukuto. Rukuto didn't bother to look up from his devise, pressing a few buttons down. His dark blue hair, which was not tame-able by comb, was hanging down in Rukuto's eyes, giving him a mysterious look.

A few people in the class looked at Rukuto sympathetically, but he didn't notice. As much as some people wanted to help, they were all to scared of being the bullies next target. At the beginning of the year there was a rumor that a kid stood up to the two, Noegi and Arin, and then got bullied until he mysteriously transferred. Of course, it was just a rumor, but elementary school kids believe anything now days.

"Look, he is so stupid. Now emotions, he is just a walking robot with a cold heart. He probably doesn't even have parents, no relatives." Noegi said, glaring at Rukuto who didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, I bet his father was a drunk who killed his mother, and then he was sent to jail." Arin added, smoothing his messy auburn curls. "That must be how the robot got those cold blue eyes, from his father." Arin continued, gesturing his hand towards Rukuto's mostly hidden face.

Many kids wondered why Rukuto never said or did anything. A few wondered what the devise that usually occupied Rukuto's hands was. Some guessed it was a devise that had a list of things to destroy or kill on it. Another kid had said once that it was a battery charger, for the cold robot. Of course, these were all selfish rumors and hopeless lies.

"Shut up." A females voice said quietly. A girl with auburn hair tied in two pig-tails with ribbons stepped toward Noegi.

"What did you say?" The fourth grade bully asked, stepping forward, towards the girl. For the first time Rukuto looked up, surprised at the girls actions.

"I said, shut up. You don't even know what he has been through. Just because he doesn't talk a lot doesn't mean that he is a stupid emotionless robot, and it does not give you the right to bully him." The girl said, glaring at Noegi harshly.

"What are you talking about little girl. You got guts. You are yapping and accusing me of stuff. I could beet you up right now." Noegi said, and Arin stepped up as backup.

"First of all, who are you calling little, ochibbi. And, you are not a black belt like me and if you lay one hand on me or anyone else I will tell my dad. He is a police officer by the way." The girl said bravely, standing her ground.

"F-fine. Lets go Arin. I'll deal with you some other time, girl." Noegi said, and with Arin behind him he strutted off. Wow, so sad that he only had one friend, no cross that, follower.

"Now that that's finally settled," The girl began, clapping her hands together. Her voice sounded completely different, now innocence filled it. "Wanna walk home together, Rukuto-kun?"

"Um...sure?" Rukutosaid, looking at the girl like she was strange, which was understandable. A few people gasped. That was the first words he had said that was not to a teacher or the schools head master. It was amazing!

The girl grabbed Rukuto's arm, and dragged him from the classroom. He blushed slightly, an action no one ever expected him to do. I mean, he was the all mighty emotionless Rukuto.

Once outside of the school, Amu dragged Rukuto in an unknown direction.

"Where are we going?" He asked the strange girl, who was smiling and skipping, still holding his hand.

"My house! Onee-chan should be getting home soon, so I can introduce you!" The girl said, "And by the way, I am Hinomori Ami. Amu is my big sister. What is your full name, Rukuto-kun?" Ami asked, smiling brightly.

"Um... I am Tsukiyomi Rukuto, Honomori-san." Rukuto said, trying to smile.

"No, call me Ami-chan!" Ami exclaimed, smiling at Rukuto innocently.

"Okay...A-ami-chan." Rukuto said, slightly embarrassed. The only person that he had called -chan was Ikuto, his big brother, but that was only when he was little. Only occasionally did he do so now.

"We are here!" Ami excaimed, suddenly stopping in front of a two story house, which looked large in the eyes of Rukuto who lived in a small apartment building.

Ami dragged Rukuto up to the front door, and checked to see if it was locked. It was, again.

"Hm, onee-chan must be late. Mama and Papa have been out late for the past week or so, I wonder why..." Ami mumbled, reaching into a small pocket on her back pack. She lifted out a small gold key, and pushed it into the door, and turned it professionally, going inside, and pulling Rukuto along with her.

Ami turned the lock on the door after shutting it and set her back pask beside it. She grabbed Rukuto's back pack off his shoulder and put it next to hers.

"Rukuto-kun, want a snack? I can get onee-chan to fix us one when she gets here. She's really good at cooking, but she used to be really bad at it." Ami said, smiling at Rukuto indifferently.

"Uh...sure?" Rukuto said, but it came out as more of a question. Ami smiled, brushing imaginary dirt off of her school uniform. ((The one Amu wore in elmentary school, just in the normal style. She is not 'Cool and Spicy, she is more of a 'Sweet and Charming Hinomori Ami.'))

There was the sound of a key turning and a teenager arguing.

"No, they aren't here, but that doesn't mean you can come in." A female voice argured stubbornly. The door flung open only to reveal an angry pink-headed teenager and a blue haired, blue eyed teenager.

"Onee-chan?" and "Onii-chan?" was heard from Ami and Rukuto's mouth at the same time.

"Onee-chan has an _older _boy in the house when Mama and Papa aren't home. Ohhhhhhh." Ami said, crossing her arms and tsking Hinomori Amu, the older sister. This earned a very amall blush to appear on Amu's cheeks. How embarrassing, your younger sibling taunting you when a boy you like was right there. Cross that a boy you hate. Yeah, thats it.

Amu noticed something out of place though. "Ami, is this no an _older _boy right here?" Amu asked, pointing to Rukuto.

"W-well," Began Ami, not knowing the age of Rukuto exactly.

"When is your birthday?" Amu asked Rukuto, leaning down to his level and smiling at him.

"March 22" Answered Ikuto, looking at his younger brother.

"See, _older_ boy Ms. March 4th. Hold on, how did you know that Ikuto?" Amu asked, turning to Ikuto in confusion. "And come to think of it, why does this kid call you 'onii-_chan?'_"Amu wondered out loud, still looking at Ikuto for answers.

"Because he is my older brother." Rukuto said, finally speaking up for himself.

"Ikuto has a younger brother!?" Amu said shocked, looking between the two. They did look alike a bit, but there personalities seemed so different.

"Yeah." Ikuto said coolly, leaning against the wall.

"Well how come you never told me?!" Amu asked, shaking her fist.

"I didn't know you wanted to know." Ikuto simply stated.

"I-I, I mean, who said I did want to know." Amu said, regaining her ever so famous 'cool and spicy' attitude.

"There it is, sis is 'cool and spicy!' That is why she is famous at our school." Ami explained to Rukuto, who looked rather board.

"Uh, sorry Ami-chan but we need to go or dad will get mad." Rukuto told Ami, in an emotionless voice. Man, first he blushes and now he is again emotionless. Well, at least he talks now.

"See, so cute! Why can't you be like that Ikuto?" Amu asked Ikuto, raising her eyebrows.

"No, Ikuto and Rukuto are cute!" Ami exclaimed, hugging Rukuto tightly. Ok then...

Ikuto placed a hand on Ami's head, and leaned down so he wa sat her level.

"Guys are not cute." He told her, patting her head. She looked sort of like Amu did at that age, except different hair style.

"Then what are boys?" Ami asked innocently. Ikuto smirked, but she sure didn't act like Amu except for the innocence.

"Boys are hot." Ikuto told Ami, leaning back up.

Amu hit Ikuto's arm. "Don't tell her stuff like that! She is a kid!" Amu said, glaring slightly at Ikuto, which was really hard since he was hot.

"So Papa's hot?" Ami asked Amu with curious eyes.

"No Ami, Papa is not what you would call hot. Hot is the weather. Ikuto was just trying to mess with your mind. Don't listen to him." Amu said, smiling at Ami, while at the same time glaring at Ikuto. ((I wonder how o.O))

The lock on the door turned again. It was Papa and Mama, home early. Crap, this was bad, they had two older boys over. O.o

**End Of Chapter**

**How do you like it? I will update by tomorrow if I get enough reviews, maybe evven today. Sorry it may be a bit bad, I am writing this and am sick so my head is a bit whacked, but I tried to do the best I could. **

**Read and Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_****_

_**Sry Guys But I am going to be gone for a while and I can't update my fanfic! So sorry!!**_

I will try to get on as much as possible though!

Sry

Forgive me (

I am leaving in 2 days actually, so I might get some updating in.

Thanks for reading!

I am so sad... (tear)

until next time,

SamsaX

Btw: I 3 all of yo u, my awsome readers

plz read again when I am back

remember, I am here for 2 more days

I will try 2 update!

Thxn for the support


End file.
